Birthday Wishes
by AnimeGurlie
Summary: Kagome's birthday is coming up and she decides to give InuYasha something before she leaves to help Sesshomaru with a very sick Rin. Soon though Kagome meets with new challenges and she must question her own feelings. SessKag.
1. Surprises Around Every Corner

It was another crisp fall day. All the animals and plants were preparing for the oncoming winter. One child seemed oblivious to these changes as she ran around a small toad like figure.

"Quit that running girl, you're making me dizzy!"

"But Master Jaken it is such a beautiful day!"

"It is not a beautiful day it is a chilly day!"

"Come on Master Jaken try to catch me!"

"You foolish girl! If Lord Sesshomaru were to see you running around like this he would be terribly upset. Lord Sesshomaru would pick you up and take you to the nearest human village!"

This statement caused a smile upon the toad's face and a frown upon the young girl's. The toad's smile didn't last long as he was punted across the field and straight into a rather large tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned! I have missed you!"

"Rin, have you fared well?"

"Uh-huh! Lord Sesshomaru, do you hate it when I run around? Master Jaken said that I annoy you and that you're going to take me to a village and leave me there!" Rin exclaimed through teary eyes.

With that said, Jaken received a you-better-watch –your-step glare from Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you mustn't listen to Jaken. You must understand that only kind of threat he gives is an empty one."

After that statement Jaken slumped to the ground and Rin went about the fields picking any remaining flowers she could find.

"Kagome, come on! You're always the last one ready!" An angry hanyou exclaimed.

"I can't help it InuYasha! I've got to repack all the ramen that I bring for YOU!" An equally angry teenage girl yelled.

The village was always aware when either InuYasha or Kagome were mad. Usually because if one was mad then chances were so was the other. The village only went about their business as the two shard scavengers argued about their usual trivial matters.

"Come now InuYasha. You mustn't yell at Kagome. Afterall, she is the one who takes care of the cooking."

As usual the young monk was the one to break up their petty squabbles, but as usual his wise words were wasted and fell on deaf hears. The only response Miroku would ever receive from InuYasha was the unavoidable…

"Keh!"

And as we all now InuYasha is not the wisest when it comes to emotions whether they're his or Kagome's. So of course he missed her obvious anger and annoyance that crept into her aura. InuYasha being the oblivious hanyou he was chose to continue his little rant.

"Don't stick up for her, Miroku! Why should we all have to be patient for that WENCH when all she does is get in the way during fights!"

"InuYasha…SIT"

All that could be heard after that from InuYasha was a very loud thump that echoed throughout the village. But once again the village was prepared. All the men had pity written across their faces while the women gave scowls to their husbands seemingly saying, "He deserved it." All the children giggled as Kadae and Shippo shook their heads.

Sango was the first one to say something. "InuYasha you should have known better than to provoke her. Will you ever learn?"

Eventually the group headed out of the village towards a probable lead to a shard.

The shard group eventually made it to the village only to discover that there were no signs of any demons or jewel shards.

"Oh man, I'm exhausted." Shippo said with a yawn.

"I guess we should try to find a place to camp."

"Now, now Sango allow me to speak to the village headman. I'm sure I can persuade him to allow us to stay with him."

"How would you do that Miroku? Tell him that there's an ominous cloud above his house?"

"Ah Sango you know me so well!" Miroku exclaimed with a 'congratulatory' rub on her bottom.

A resounding SMACK could be heard throughout the tiny village. All the villagers stopped to stare at the strange little group.

"You pervert." Sango said.

All Miroku could do was smile and rub the tender skin on his cheek where a red handprint was beginning to form.

"He'll never learn." Explained Shippo.

Kagome and InuYasha could only nod in agreement.

A sniffing sound woke Kagome from her comfortable bed in the Headman's house. Kagome sat up and looked to where InuYasha was, only to discover him gone.

'Where could he be going so late at night. There aren't any demons around, are there? No he would have told all of us.' Kagome thought.

Kagome quickly got up at slipped her brown school shoes on and ran out of the house. She followed InuYasha until she saw Kikyou's soul stealers.

All Kagome could say was, "No" as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"InuYasha, I'm glad you came to me." The dead priestess whispered.

"Of course I came. I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"InuYasha, when will you fulfill your promise to me?"

"Kikyou, I can't yet."

"Is it because of Kagome? I'm not surprised. She has won over your heart."

"Kikyou, Kagome will always hold on to a part of my heart, but not the part you hold on to."

Kagome sat behind a bush and listened to their conversation. She couldn't say she was surprise, because she wasn't. This had been going on for a year almost.

'That's right,' she thought. 'My birthday's coming up. I'll be sixteen in two weeks. It's also technically InuYasha's birthday, too.'

"So, you do love her?"

"Of course, but not in the same way as I love you Kikyou. I love Kagome as a sister and I can't just cast her aside. She's done so much for me."

"I think I understand InuYasha."

'That must have been the warmth I felt from Kagome when she was carrying me. If she hadn't helped me I wouldn't be standing here with InuYasha right now. How can I expect InuYasha to hate her when I can't.' Kikyou thought to herself.

Kagome was shocked. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks, but somehow it didn't seem so bad. InuYasha and Kikyou weren't hateful towards her and InuYasha did love her even if it wasn't the type of love she wanted from him.

Kagome slowly and quietly stood and tip toed off into the woods. She knew exactly what she needed a nice long walk through the woods to clear her mind.

'I knew my bow and arrows would come in handy. There's no way I would walk into the woods, in the dark, by myself without my weapons.'

Kagome disappeared into the woods leaving the two lovers to catch up in private.

'Lord Sesshomaru sure fights a lot. I wish I could go with him. I love watching him fight!' Little Rin sighed.

Rin hated being left behind with Jaken, especially at night. He always snored so loudly! The fire Jaken had built her for warmth was crackling and slowly dying out. Rin hated the dark. It always reminded her of the day when she was attacked by wolves and killed. Then Rin smiled. She then remembered what she saw when she woke up. She saw Lord Sesshomaru and began following him after that.

Since she couldn't sleep, Rin decided to take a trip down memory lane.

Rin was following the tall man with light blue hair. It reminded her of moonlight. When she reached the edge of the woods she finally noticed the little toad walking beside her. She then realized that the little imp was a demon and so was the tall man who must have saved her.

_Then Rin noticed the most wonderful creature ever, a two-headed dragon. She couldn't believe her eyes! She had never seen a dragon before! Without a second thought she ran up to the dragon passing a shocked toad and a slightly surprised demon lord. _

_The dragon was so kind. She didn't think that a dragon would like being pet, but before she could stop herself she was gently petting the two heads and then she was rewarded with the most unbelieving sound ever! Purring! The dragon was purring! She giggled and started talking to the dragon._

"_You're a very nice dragon. Do you have a name?" When the dragon shook its heads 'no' she squealed and jumped up and down._

"_Do you want a name? I can give you two a name if you like." To her utter delight it shook its heads 'yes'._

"_Okay, I'll name you Ah and you Un. Do you like your names?" The giant beast shook its heads yes and Rin gave another giggle._

"_Rin." At that instant Sesshomaru became Rin's Lord._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a home?"_

"_No." Was the only thing she could whisper._

"_Very well. Follow me."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru! She is a _human_ girl! Are you sure you want a human following you?"_

"_Jaken! Silence, unless you would like me to do so for you."_

_At this Jaken snapped his mouth shout and Rin giggled. After that Rin stayed close at Sesshomaru's heels at all times and even took a liking to Jaken._

Remembering such things always brought a smile to her face. The fire gave one last pop and went out. Rin layed down again and closed her eyes and then noticed something. She didn't feel very good. Her head and stomach hurt and she felt cold.

'Lord Sesshomaru, please come back soon.'

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I like to know what I did well and what I didn't do well. The more reviews the faster the updates. Thanks for reading!

-AnimeGurlie


	2. A Wise Decision?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own InuYasha. Don't rub it in!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Lyn! Thanks!

Chapter 2: A Wise Decision?

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you M'Lord! Please help me!"_

_It was dark and an equally dark haired girl was running through the woods followed by a pack of very hungry wolves. Young Rin was running out of air and energy, but forced her little legs to run faster._

"_Ahhhhhh!" It was then the Rin tripped over a tree root and fell face first in the dirt until she skidded to a stop._

"_Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"Ah! Oh, it was just a nightmare. Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet? It's so late though," Rin spoke to the darkness.

It was then Rin started coughing. Before she knew it, she couldn't _stop_ coughing. Naturally, Jaken didn't take notice. Rin's coughing was loud, but it didn't overpower Jaken's snoring. Before Rin could wake the stupid imp and ask for help she passed out.

Eventually Sesshomaru returned to the small clearing where his followers slept. When he stepped into the clearing his nose was assaulted with the strong scent of sickness. What scared him, which he'd never admit, was that the scent was coming from Rin. Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken and gave him a hard kick waking the toad from his slumber.

"Oh, me Lord please forgive this lowly Jaken for falling asleep." The half-awake Jaken pleaded.

"Silence. Jaken how long has Rin been sick?"

Jaken blinked his answer. Sick? Rin was sick? Jaken gave a quick sniff and realized that in fact, Rin was sick. When did she get sick? Then another thought popped into Jaken's tiny little brain.

'What will Lord Sesshomaru do to me?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me! I didn't know young Rin was ill! Please don't punish me!"

"Jaken, silence! This is not about you."

With that Sesshomaru picked Rin up and started off towards the direction to the village his half-brother resided in. After telling Jaken and AhUn to stay behind he walked off. The stupid toad always seemed to cause more problems then solve and he didn't need Jaken's scent to give him away to InuYasha right away.

'Oh no, I think I'm lost.' The teenage girl from the future thought. 'Now what have I gotten my self into? Well, at least I'm armed.'

Kagome walked over to a tree and sat at the base. She sat thinking out loud. Of course she never gave a thought to the possibility that someone might hear her.

"Well, I guess I can't be too upset. I mean after all I always knew he'd go back to Kikyou. Who am I to get in their way?"

"So, InuYasha has left his wench to fend for herself."

'Oh no, I know that voice.'

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"Wench I'll be the one asking the questions. Now…" Before Sesshomaru could start his interrogation Kagome had walked up to him and looked down at Rin.

"She's sick. How long has she been like this?"

"She got sick sometime tonight. I came here to seek your help. Will you take care of her?"

"Well, of course I will!"

"Then prepare to leave."

"Leave? Where will we be going?"

"To my castle. You will assist Rin until she is healthy again."

"Fine, but first I have to go and retrieve my things."

"No. I will not wait for you. We will be leaving _now_."

"Look I have to tell my friends where I'm going and I have to go and get medicine. Unless you have human medicine."

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning at dawn, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry I'll be ready. Make sure you get Rin to bed at make sure she drinks lots of liquids tonight. Do _you_ understand?"

Following that remark Seshomaru couldn't hold in the growl any longer. He let it loose, but all Kagome did was frown at him. She walked up to him and started giving him a nice long lecture.

"Listen here buddy, if you want my help you're going to have to be a little nicer. Got it?" Kagome said as she poked him repeatedly in the chest above his armor.

"I will tolerate you nothing more. Know this girl if you take one step out of line I will personally see that your death is a slow and painful experience. The only reason you aren't two feet above the ground struggling for air is because my only arm is holding Rin. Consider yourself lucky wench."

Kagome gulped and answered, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Violent." With that said Kagome walked off in the general direction of Kadae's village.

'That infuriating wench! Who is she to lecture me?' With that thought Sesshomaru held Rin closer and formed his cloud. He realized it would take a few hours to get back to his castle and decided just to return to where Jaken was. When he arrived back in the clearing he was bombarded with questions.

"M'Lord, where did you go? Did you find a healer or maybe some medicine? You didn't run into any trouble did you? Why didn't you take me with you M'Lord?"

"Jaken I didn't expect an interrogation from you when I returned."

"Please forgive this lowly Jaken!"

"Jaken silence! You will prepare AhUn for flight tomorrow before dawn, understand?"

"May I ask why M'Lord?"

"We will be picking up someone before we had back to the castle. In the meantime you are to find blankets and water for Rin. Now."

"Yes, M'Lord! Who are we picking up tomorrow?"

Silence was all Jaken received for an answer as Sesshomaru put Rin by AhUn and then started a small fire. When he had a fire going Jaken came back with two blankets and a canteen of water.

'He must have stolen the blankets from that human village a few miles away. I'll have to teach him a lesson about stealing one of these days.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Though he hated the fact that Jaken stole from a village, he was grateful that the stupid imp found a source of warmth for Rin. She hadn't stopped shivering since he put her on the ground. Even though he hated to admit it and even though it wounded his pride, he was terribly worried about her. He thought of Rin as his daughter and intended to protect her as such.

Now Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew what all the other demon lords were saying about him. He heard what they said behind his back. They all thought the young demon lord was following in his father's footsteps and would die in the same way.

'Absurd! The feelings I have for Rin are nothing like the feelings my father had for Izayoi. I don't love Rin. Love, if such a thing does exist, shouldn't be felt between races. Love such as that produces _creatures _like InuYasha. Stupid half-breed.

A small cough broke off his train of thought. He turned to see Rin sitting up shivering and coughing. Couldn't he do anything for her? For once the mighty Sesshomaru didn't feel very mighty.

"Rin. There is some water by you. I want you to drink as much as you can."

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru."

While Rin finished the water, Sesshomaru wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up. He walked over to the tree he was sitting against before and sat down setting Rin in his lap. Hopefully he could provide her with a little comfort. He started rubbing soothing circle on her back.

"Try to go back to sleep Rin."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

With that Sesshomaru went back to thinking. Was it really the wisest choice to go to InuYasha's wench for help? Yes, it was. He would stick by his decision. The last time the priestess had been with Rin she had tried to protect her against Sou'unga, the sword of hell that his father had previously owned. He could trust the girl. She seemed to know how to heal his ward.

The real problems would begin when she arrived at the castle. How was he suppose to keep her a secret from the servants. Another problem was her beauty. Though he hated to admit it she possessed her own unique charm and would likely draw attention to herself from all the guards.

Sesshomaru gave an almost inaudible sigh and closed his eyes preparing for the long day ahead.

Thanks everyone for reading. I'll try to post chapter 3 up tomorrow, but I'm also working on a second story, too. Look out for it!

-AnimeGurlie


	3. Birthday Wishes Part:1

Disclaimer: I know, I know I have to admit that I don't own InuYasha. You guys don't have to rub it in.

Chapter 3: Birthday Wishes (this is the chapter that fits the story title where everything starts coming together.)

Kagome made it back to Kadae's village just as InuYasha came out of the woods. When she looked at him she noticed something extremely disturbing. Kikyou was hot on his heels. She couldn't say she was surprised or disappointed. Just then a thought struck her.

'This will work out perfectly! InuYasha and the others will have Kikyou to tell them where the shards are when I'm gone. That way they don't have to put the hunt on hold. InuYasha will be happy to have Kikyou traveling with him, too.'

"Hi, Kagome." InuYasha said. It looked like he had something hard to say, but despite the look he had on his face Kagome gave a cheerful...

"Hi InuYasha!"

Before InuYasha could say anything Kagome ran into the hut to wait for InuYasha and Kikyou. She would explain herself to everyone at once and then start packing.

'Why dawn. Why the hell at dawn! Oh well, I guess this just proves that Sesshomaru is worried. And that proves he's not as cold as he makes himself out to be.'

When Kagome walked in to Kadae's hut she noticed that everyone looked very anxious.

"What's up guys? Why the long faces?"

"Kagome!" A very happy fox kit yelled. "We were so worried about you!"

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

"Kagome we didn't know where you and InuYasha were." Sango seemed the most worried.

Sango knew her friend had been armed and was a good fighter, but she had seen many good fighter die at the hands of demons. Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha, Kadae, and even Miroku were now her family as far as she was concerned. This meant that Kagome was like her younger sister and she would damned if another younger sibling was taken away from her.

"Guys I have something to tell everyone. Now I have to warn you it might sound awful at first, but I don't want any comments until after I finish explaining, okay?"

Everyone shook their heads 'yes' just as InuYasha and Kikyou entered the hut unseen.

"Okay, here it goes. I'm going to go and live with Sesshomaru for awhile."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Everyone turned to see InuYasha and Kikyou standing in the doorway. While InuYasha was trying not to tear down the hut, Kikyou simply widened her eyes to show her shock.

Kikyou just didn't see how this girl could be her reincarnation. There really weren't any similarities between them outside of appearance.

Kikyou quietly thought to herself, 'What can Kagome be thinking? Is it really safe for her to be around such a dangerous demon?'

"InuYasha, stop yelling at me! SIT!

A loud thunk resounded through the hut as everyone shook their heads. Apparently InuYasha would never learn his lesson.

"InuYasha, Kagome just got done asking everyone to be patient and allow her to explain. Ye need to learn patience." Kadae piped up.

"Keh! I can say whatever the hell I want, whenever I want!"

"Please continue Kagome." Kadae calmy said.

"Well, I was..." Kagome didn't know what to say.

'What am I suppose to say? "Oh I was just spying on InuYasha when..." I guess I can just cut that part out.'

"I was taking a walk through the woods to clear my mind when I decided to rest by a tree. Then I heard Sesshomaru walk up and he was carrying that girl, Rin. She's sick and he asked me to come with him and take care of her for awhile."

'Why the hell isn't Kagome scared?' InuYasha thought to himself. 'What does Sesshomaru want?'

"Well anyway since Kikyou is here now,"

Suddenly all attention was on Kikyou. Everyone finally took notice of her. They hadn't even realized the dead priestess was in the hut until Kagome mentioned it.

"She can help you guys collect the jewel shards while I'm gone."

"But Kagome I don't want you to leave me!"

"Aww Shippo you don't have to worry. I'll be back before you know it. I'm sure I won't be gone more than two weeks. I'll have you keep an eye on InuYasha while I'm gone, okay?" Kagome gave a wink and Shippo giggled and everyone was able to hear an exasperated groan from InuYasha.

'Just what I need. That little brat will complain to Kagome about anything I do wrong. When she gets back there will be a new ten foot hole in the ground.' InuYash swore he could hear Miroku and Sango laughing silently. Obviously he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Okay now listen up everybody. Sesshomaru is coming here at dawn to get me, so I have to lay down some rules. Rule number one, no fighting. Got that InuYasha?"

"Yeah, yeah no fighting got it."

"That's it."

"What! Don't you have any rules for everyone else!"

"Ummm, nope. Everyone else has manners. Something you sadly lack InuYasha."

InuYasha just stood and started grumbling as he walked out of the hut while everyone tried to hold in their laughter. Sadly none of them were able to accomplish this task.

Kikyou just in a corner by herself, oblivious to her surroundings. 'This can be used to our advantage against Naraku. If Kagome is the one holding on to the shards and stays with Sesshomaru, Naraku will not will not be able to get ahold of them. He wouldn't dare challenge Sesshomaru again. He isn't strong enough and he knows it. Things may work out this time.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru started making his way toward the village his brother resided in. If he was lucky he would avoid any confrontations this time. Though he had to admit he did like fighting InuYasha. He was one of the only people to he actually had to work to beat. Whenever they fought he could swear he was fighting his father. Their father passed on more than his swords.

By the time Sesshomaru arrived it was just about daybreak. That's when he noticed something flying just above his head.

"Soul stealers. That woman is near."

Sesshomaru quietly followed the eerie demons to a small clearing in the forest.

"What is it you want priestess?"

"Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru fought the growl that started in his chest. How he hated the smell of this woman. Death and gravesite soil.

'How does InuYasha stand this scent? Even _his _nose should be able to smell the death on this woman. How revolting.'

"My reincarnation Kagome she will be traveling with you, correct?"

"How does that concern you?"

"It concerns me, because I will be traveling in her place. I wish for her to stay with you as long as possible."

"And why is that? So you can take her place permanently?"

"No. Simply because of the fact that Naraku is after her and the jewel shards. Now I know you despise Naraku and so you have a good oppurtunity to postpone any major plans of his. Without the jewel shards he cannot complete his body's full transformation. Keep Kagome safe and keep the shards safe. Then at least some time to kill off Naraku may be bought."

"Very well. I understand your reasoning. I shall keep the girl with me. I'm sure she I can stall her departure."

"Now that that is settled, understand this Sesshomaru. Kagome will play a major part against Naraku."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because she is the one person Naraku truly fears. Keep that in mind."

Slowly Kikyou turned and left for the village with Sesshomaru close behind.

A/N: Please review. I would like to know what you guys like about my writing! Check out my other story _Summer Plans_, too!

I love ya all!

-AnimeGurlie


	4. Birthday Wishes Part:2

Disclaimer: Stop hounding me! I don't own InuYasha damnit!

I'd like to thank all my beautiful, wonderful, smart, talented reviewers! I guess I don't have to kiss up since you all reviewed me already.

Sesshomaru-sama mate

Kyo-chan-gurl

Tensaiga

lyn

meks- I'm sorry, I was stupid. I changed the chapter to Birthday Wishes Part:1, because I ended up cutting out the part I'm putting in this chapter. Thanks for noticing!

I'd also like to dedicate this story to two people who are helping be out! My best friend Karen and my cousin Robin. Love ya guys! They're so awesome they like watching InuYasha with me! We always have so much fun. Thanks for everything gurls!

Birthday Wishes Part:2

When Kagome woke up it was already dawn. She had planned on getting up earlier so she could have taken a bath first. She stepped out of her sleeping bag and slipped on her shoes. Kagome slowly walked up to InuYasha and as usual he snapped his eyes open before she even had a chance to wake him.

"Let me guess. You're getting ready to go to _Sesshomaru_"

"Yeah, but I wanted to take a walk with you first. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Okay, come on."

The way he had said Sesshomaru's name had really frightened Kagome. She knew he hated Sesshomaru, but she had thought that he wasn't that hateful. In fact she knew it. InuYasha might not get along with his brother, but she knew that he still didn't hate him.

Kagome walked outside toward the God Tree with InuYasha close behind. She wanted to wish him a happy birthday and give him the present she thought of. Before Kagome could figure out a good way to give her present to InuYasha, they were at the tree.

"InuYasha, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. So, happy birthday!" Kagome said in happy voice. InuYasha thought she sounded like a happy little bird that just woke up to greet the sun.

"It's not my birthday, Kagome, it's yours. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks InuYasha, but it is yours too. I freed you from the God Tree on my birthday which means that you were reborn. So technically it's your birthday, too."

When InuYasha thought about it made sense.

"InuYasha I have a present for you."

And with that Kagome got up her nerve and slowly approached InuYasha until they were only a few inches apart. She slowly stood on her toes and gave InuYasha a quick kiss on his cheek. When Kagome pulled away she noticed InuYasha was a bright pink color. She couldn't keep in her girlish giggle. It was always so funny to see the macho InuYasha blush.

"Ka-Kagome..."

"InuYasha I want only one thing from you. Think of it as a birthday wish. Will you give me my Birthday Wish?"

What would he say? What could he say? What would she ask for? Would she ask him to kiss her, too? How could he turn down her one request? How could he turn down her birthday wish?

"Of course. What is it?"

"InuYasha, before I met up with Sesshomaru a last night I saw you with Kikyou. I heard what you two said."

'She heard us? She heard what Kikyou said? She heard what I said? Is she mad?' A thousand thoughts raced through InuYasha's head. 'What could her wish have to do with that?'

"Please, promise me that you'll be happy. Promise me you and Kikyou will live. Please InuYasha, just don't die. Don't go with her to hell. Keep her in this world with you. Please, promise me."

'What could he say to that? Kagome's wish had nothing to do with her, does it?'

"But Kagome why do you want that?"

"InuYasha, a part of me will always love you. I want you to live. I want you to be happy. Will you promise me?"

All InuYasha could do was pull her into a hug. How could he say no? It was simple, he couldn't.

"I promise Kagome. I won't leave."

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I just wanted InuYasha and Kagome to have a chapter to themselves. I could turn this into a Sess/Kag or a Inu/Kag. I'm holding a poll. Review me and tell me what you want. I'll give you guys three days to tell me. That will give me some time to start my third story and update my second. So check out my other stories!

-AnimeGurlie


	5. First Disputes

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha. Do you really think I would be on a fanfiction site? Okay, I probably would still be on Forget I asked.

Thanks to all my reviewers especially, PimpTroyce for the wonderful review! You sent me a long review and I just practically wept at the complaiments! Thanks you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you baby!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Disputes:

InuYasha and Kagome broke away from a quick embrace to say their goodbyes.

"Ya know if you need me you just have to have Sesshomaru send someone to get me."

"Thanks InuYasha."

And with that the said half-demon turned and lept in to the trees toward the village. Kagome wondered what life would be like for

InuYasha and Kikyou now that they had a second chance together. Kagome, being the selfless person she was, hoped that things would work out this time. She didn't notice the poison insects buzzing overhead.

Kagome felt so relieved. She got everything that she wanted off her chest. Now she just had to worry about a cold-hearted demon lord. That's when the reality of the situation hit her. She would be staying with Sesshomaru! God why hadn't she thought about what she was doing!

'What have I gotten myself in to? I mean when I saw Rin I totally forgot about everything he's done to me! I even forgot everything he _could_ do to me!'

Now this just shows how forgiving Kagome is. It also shows how dense she can act sometimes, too!

"Okay, okay just keep it together Kagome. You can do this! He needs your help, therefor he needs you alive! Yes logic is a good thing."

A deep voice yanked Kagome out of her self-reassurance speech.

"Are you ready yet, priestess?"

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed rather loudly.

"Silence your screams girl."

Kagome stood in front of the said mentioned demon lord clutching her chest and panting trying to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. After she was able to slow her breathing again she stomped up to the demon and stuck a finger in his chest preparing for her lecture.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack! Where did you come from!"

"Don't ask such obvious questions I heard InuYasha leave from the other end of the forest and came to get you."

"But he just left like five seconds ago!"

"What exactly is your point?"

"Ahhh. I don't have a point! Who says I need a point! Since when do women always need to have a point!"

"Hmph, it is my experience that they hardly ever have one."

"You got some nerve you arrogant creep!"

"I'm going to let that pass this time. It is obvious you are still afraid."

"Well, of course I am! You snuck up on me and scared me half to death!"

"I would have thought that it was that fact that I could kill you in a blink of an eye."

"I guess that too." Kaome said shakily.

"Come, let us depart. I don't wish to be near this human village any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold your horses buddy."

"I have no horses with me. You are not delusional, are you? If you are I don't think that you are capable of-"

"AHHHHHHHHH! It's a saying. You know an EXPRESSION!"

"Silence yourself. You hurt my ears with your screeching."

"I am NOT SCREECHING! I am YELLING! Get it straight!"

"Enough!"

With that Kagome shut her mouth and blinked repeatidly. She silently thought to herself.

'God he's as bad as InuYasha.'

After that thought Sesshomaru started heading in the direction he came from.

"Wait! I have to go get my bag."

Before Sesshomaru could argue she started running in the direction of the village. As her form disappeared Sesshomaru questioned himself again.

'Was it really wise to ask this human for help?'

He let out an inaudiable sigh and jumped up in to the nearest tree. He sat against the trunk on a sturdy branch to watch for the girl. Surely it was the right thing to do. He knew nothing of human illness or medicince of any kind. Than another thought struck him.

'Why _does _Naraku fear this human girl? Surely she can pose no real threat. Does she have an unknown power? True she is a priestess, but just a human one. Does the dead woman honestly expect Naraku to come after this girl?'

Sesshomaru sighed. His thoughts would have to be pushed to the back of his head until he had time to ponder over his questions. The young woman came running out of a bush a few meters away and he thought he'd have a little fun.

"Sesshomaru! I'm ready. Where are you?"

After she asked her question he boted out of the tree, faster than any human or demon eye could ever hope to register, and landed two inches in front of her.

"AHH! DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sesshomaru merly smirked at her yelling this time. It was an awfully amusing site to see her scared and then to see her get angry. She certainly was a passionate girl. With the most outrageous facial expressions which she openly showed. She also showed so many different emotions in so little time! She had so many mood swings. How on earth was he going to survive the time she would be spending with him!

"Jeez, you could kill a girl with that kind of speed." Kagome said pointing an accusing finger in his direction. Then she whispered to herself, "In more ways than one." With that came an interesting mental image which caused Kagome to shake her head to try to rid her brain of such thoughts.

"What was that, girl?" Sesshomaru had heard, but just barely. He wasn't sure if he heard her right, even with his enhanced hearing.

"No-nothing!" Kagome stuttered nervously. Than thought to herself, 'Let's see a guy who can comply when you say "faster" or "harder." Woa! I have definetly been hanging around Eri way too long. And with that Kagome broke in to a fit of laughter. She couldn't help herself!

"What causes such laughter?" Sesshomaru asked more to himself than Kagome.

"Sor-sorry." Kagome managed between giggles. She was turning in to such a pervert. Eri would have been proud. She would have to write this encounter in her diary for sure. With that thought Kagome yelled a very unladylike...

"Crap!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes a fraction to show his shock. What kind of girl was she?

"I can't believe I left my diary at home."

"What is a diary?" Sesshomaru couldn't help his curiosity. He never really could, but usually he would just ignore it.

"It's a book with a lock on it where someone can write their _personal _and _private _thoughts and feelings." Kagome made sure to put extra emphasis on the words 'personal' and 'private.' She could always just make one or use one of her school notebooks.

"I will not wait any longer for you to retrieve some book. We will depart now."

Now Kagome wasn't planning on going back to her time to get it, but she sure as hell wasn't going to take orders from him! Before she could open her mouth Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and formed his cloud under their feet and her bag.

Kagome gave a yelp and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck hugging herself to his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a shocked expression. He was glad she didn't look up, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put on his stoic face he couldn't. He thought to himself as he watched Kagome slowly loosen his grip and open her eyes.

'How can she be so afraid of heights and then show such little fear of me?'

Kagome had her thoughts too, 'God he flies MUCH higher than InuYasha. I swear if he drops me I'll purifly his ass so hard he won't even know what hit him!'

Sesshomaru noticed the girl's aura flare and turn a bright pink. He could smell a spike in her scent.

'Anger? She is angered? By what? Obviously this girl does pose a threat to a demon such as Naraku.'

Sesshomaru found himself looking down at the girl with curiousity. He didn't know why, but he found himself suddenly very protective of her. He put on his own frown.

"What angers you so?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly her scent changed from anger back to it's original scent.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking how mad I'd get if you dropped me. How did you know I was angry?"

"The change in your scent and aura."

"You can tell when my aura changes."

Sesshomaru merly nodded 'yes' and kept flying.

"You don't need to fear me dropping you. I wouldn't consider it."

He wouldn't admit to Kagome that he didn't consider dropping her out of fear of what she could possible do to him.

A/N: Okay, you know how whenever Sesshomaru is described the one word that seems to show up the most is 'stoic?' I really hate using words that you see a lot and I also wondered at the same time what the hell the blasted word meant so I looked it up. Here's the definition...

Stoic-One who is seemingly indifferent to or unaffected by joy, grief, pleasure, or pain.

I read that and thought, 'Oh my God! That suits Sesshomaru perfectly! So even though I absolutly hate being a copy cat, I've decided that wound to my pride is a small price to pay for a good description.

Thanks to all my reviewers once again...I Love You All!

-Anime Gurlie


	6. A Demon's Weakness

Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters. I don't know why they say time heals all wounds when it doesn't! Wahhhhhhhhhh! goes to dark cave and types on laptop

Thanks again PimpTroyce! You once again gave me a long review. I appreciate it! I also want to thank Nikki, Maddi, Shadow Kitsune67, and Sheenachi. This chapter is for all of you!

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Then ask it."

Kagome heaved a huge sigh and asked the inevitable question that Sesshomaru had been dreading.

"Are we there Yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"How about now?"

"No."

Silence.

"Now?"

"No."

Silence.

"Now?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru?"

"..."

"Woohoo! Anybody home? Sesshomaru?"

"Remember when I said I wasn't even considering dropping you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you are starting to make me regret that. Now, don't ask that question again."

After a couple of minutes of silence. Kagome finally got up the courage to speak again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

---------------oOo---------------

After ten _excruciating _minutes...

"How about now?"

"..."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

And after Sesshomaru answered her he dropped her.

"AHHHHHHHH! OKAY I GET THE POINT I WON'T ASK AGAIN! PLEASE JUST HELP ME!"

Sesshomaru gracefully flew under her and caught her five seconds before she would have hit the ground.

"I can't believe you dropped me." Kagome said near tears.

"I caught you, did I not?"

"How can you say that like it was nothing?"

"Because I knew I could catch you. I was simply teaching you a lesson."

"A LEASON!"

Sesshomaru cringed at the high pitch in her voice. He was surprised his sensitive ears didn't start bleeding. He didn't know how he was going to survive living with her.

"You wouldn't stop talking."

Kagome quickly shut her mouth as Sesshomaru started off towards the clearing where Rin and Jaken awaited. He noticed a sniffling sound from Kagome and looked down at her.

"What causes your tears?"

"You hiccup don't have to be so mean to hiccup me." Kagome got out before she started sobbing silently.

"You don't have to cry, girl."

"I have a hiccup name you know. Could you please hiccup call me by it?"

"If you wish. I suppose I could do that since you are assisting me with Rin. Kagome, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Then I wish to ask you to do something."

"O-hiccup-kay."

"Please stop your crying. I can't stand to see women cry."

"Okay." Kagome said with a smile.

'So the big bad Sesshomaru doesn't like to see people cry. Here I thought he didn't have a weakness.' Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome and noticed a small smile creeping its way on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know that your weakness would be tears. Here I thought it would be something more, I don't know, violent."

"I have no weaknesses."

"Sure you do. Everyone does, you just have less than most people."

"Hmph."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

'She had better not ask what I think she's going to ask.'

"What are Rin's symptoms?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did she have a fever, a stomache, or stuffy nose?"

"I don't know. She just didn't smell the way she normally does."

"When did her scent change?"

"The night I went to find you."

"So she's been alone for a night and a day?" Kagome nearly shouted.

"No, I left her with Jaken."

"Oh yeah, that's a lot better." Kagome said sarcasticlly followed by an exasperated eye roll.

"Do not roll your eyes at me."

"I'm not. I'm rolling my eyes at your poor parental instincts."

"Parental instincts?"

"Well yeah! Even you have parental instincts, otherwise you wouldn't be taking such good care of Rin."

"I don't appreciate sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic. You really are taking good care of Rin."

At that Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction and he blinked two times holding a confused look on his face.

"I know you don't like me that much and I realize how hard it must have been for you to come to me for help. No offense, but you're more like InuYasha than you realize."

Kagome earned a growl from the demon lord, but she continued her little speech.

"You both have huge egos and you both have a lot of pride."

"Priestess you try my patience..."

"Just let me finish."

Sesshomaru held in a growl and allowed her to finish speaking.

"Sesshomaru you take good care of Rin, because you chose to push aside your pride and hatred of me and InuYasha to do what was best for Rin. That's what makes you a good parent."

"I am not a parent."

"Sure you are. You're the one who takes care of her and sees that her needs are met. You're the one who protects her from danger and you're the one who is teaching her what do act like when she gets older. I'm pretty sure that that fits the definition of a parent. Don't you think so?"

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least. What could he say to that? He couldn't say anything. He tightened his grip on Kagome and flew higher.

"Eep! Why are we going so high!"

"Because it will be easier to see the clearing."

"You forgot!"

"Don't be a fool. I would be able to smell where they are even if I did forget. From this height I can see any danger from miles around and within half the time it would take me if I went on foot searching."

"Oh."

Minutes passed by when they finally came by the clearing. Sesshomaru slowly descended down to a snoring Jaken and a sick Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin shouted between coughs.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing!

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for all of you! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Please read my other story, too. Not as many people read that one :(

-AnimeGurlie


	7. Kagome's New Tittle

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I only own the plot and any random characters I decide to create from my dark little mind.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love ya all!

----------oOo----------

There lying on the ground was a very happy, yet very sick, little girl. Kagome hadn't known that Rin was so sick. The energetic girl was on the ground coughing as hard as she could.

"Rin, how are you feeling?"

"I feel yucky, Kagome."

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

Before Rin could answer Jaken's squeaky voice piped up.

"That's InuYasha's wench! Lord Sesshomaru let me dispose of the woman!"

"Shut up you stupid toad! Sesshomaru's the one who brought me here! Jeez, this is the thanks I get."

"Jaken. While this woman-" Kagome cut off Sesshomaru to give her usual lecture.

"Kagome! My name is Kagome! Not wench, girl, woman, bitch, or any combination of the four! Call me Kagome! Ka-go-me! It shouldn't be that hard to say!"

Sesshomaru continued on making sure to correct his mistake. He defiantly didn't want to hear the girl lecture everyone in his home when they arrived.

"While Kagome is traveling with us she is to be shown the same respect one would give me. She holds a higher status than you do Jaken."

Jaken couldn't say anything after that. All that could be heard out of him was incoherent squabbling.

'What does my master see in these pathetic humans!' Jaken thought to himself. 'This woman must have cast a spell on him! I will fin out just what she has done to Lord Sesshomaru!'

"Now back to what I was doing." Kagome said with a little more than a hint of irritation in her voice. "Rin can you tell me what hurts?"

"My tummy and my throat and my head. Kagome are you going to make me better?"

"Yep! That's why I'm here! Now what does the pain feel like?"

"Priestess, can you finish this when we arrive at the castle? I would like to get there before nightfall."

'There must be some part of Sesshomaru's brain that isn't connected! At least priestess is better than the other names. Oh well, I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks.'

Kagome giggles out loud at her own choice words. That had described Sesshomaru's behavior perfectly!

"Care to inform me as to what is so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking that my name must be hard to pronounce and then I thought 'oh well, I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks. HAHAHAAHAHA!"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing it was just to funny! The facial expression Sesshomaru had was classic. He wasn't smirking, he just had his lips so tightly together that his mouth looked like a straight line and his eyes were almost twice their size.

"Okay, sorry 'bout that."

"…"

"Ready to go?"

"Jaken get Rin on AhUn."

After Kagome stopped laughing she noticed that she was a couple hundred feet in the air alongside a two-headed dragon.

'I guess he doesn't want to waist any time.'

A/N: I know this was I really short chapter, but I have the worst case of writer's block! I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update, but I had a garage sale this past weekend with my family and then I couldn't think of anything to write! Please be kind, rewind! Wait, what? Oh forget I said that. Please review!

-AnimeGurlie


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha! Don't make me angry. You would not like me when I'm angry. Turns muscular and green ROAR!

Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry my last chapter was so short! I'll make up for it with this one! I know it took me awhile, but I've been busy at home. I finally had time to write this chapter.

I would especially like to thank Erik and Kagome-Sano's grl. Thanks for your helpful advice on writer's block!

----------oOo----------

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome started to ask a question that had been bothering her when the annoying little imp interrupted.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you wench!"

Kagome and Jaken hadn't stopped fighting since he first took to the air. He was still holding Kagome around the waist while they were standing on his cloud. While Jaken was behind him Rin rode on AhUn. He was starting to think that having Jaken behind him was a bad choice considering that Kagome was in front of him. Somehow he got caught up in their petty rants. Every time Kagome would try to say something Jaken would interrupt her and then start a brand new feud. Frankly, he was getting sick of Kagome yelling in his ear and Jaken waving his staff around behind him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started to count to ten.

"1…"

"I'll call him what I've been calling him! He's not my lord, he's yours!"

"2…"

"You should show respect to your superior, you stinking human!"

"3…"

"He's not _my_ superior. He's yours, you stinking toad!"

"4…"

"Lord Sesshomaru is everyone's superior!"

"5…"

"No you're getting confused! It seems that way to you because _everyone _is _your _superior!"

"6…7 8 9 10!"

"Jeez, Sesshomaru what are you yelling about? Can't you see Jaken and I are trying to have a civilized conversation?"

Sesshomaru turning wide, angry, eyes towards her.

"Civilized?"

"Hold that thought, Sesshomaru. I just have to finish our little talk." Kagome said sweetly before turning a menacing face toward Jaken. "Now listen up you little spazoid, Sesshomaru himself told you that I'm in charge of you which means you're going to have to listen to me from now on. I can promise you that if you do anything to upset me again I will personally see to your demise and I'll make sure it is a slow and painful one." After her little rant she turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Now what did you want to say."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing or more correctly what he wasn't hearing. Kagome had effectively shut up the stupid imp. It was unbelievable. She hadn't used any kind of force or blunt object. Even though her words could be considered blunt and sharp. At least Jaken was quiet.

----------oOo----------

A couple of hours passed by when Kagome interrupted the silence.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there?"

"We'll be there by nightfall."

Kagome quickly looked over at Rin and then back at the demon lord.

"If we're going to be travelling longer than an hour then I think we need to stop for the night."

"Is your weak human body exhausted already?"

Kagome caught his cocky tone and was quick to correct him.

"How can I be tired when I haven't even been walking. I mean we need to stop because all this travelling isn't good for Rin. She's sick and the cold air won't do her any good. We need to stop for the night."

Sesshomaru looked over at the slumbering Rin and listened for her breathing. It was short and raspy. It sounded like she was only using a fourth of her lung capacity.

"Very well. I'll trust your good judgement."

Kagome turned shocked eyes toward him. Good judgement? Did she just receive a compliment? And from Sesshomaru? She was at least expecting an arguement, but she decided she wouldn't question it. Avoiding confrontations was always a good thing. Unfortunatly she was never that good at it.

Sesshomaru flew down in a nearby clearing and set Kagome down while Jaken clumsily fell over backwards. Kagome ran over to Rin and felt her forehead.

"Oh no, she has a terrible fever. It wasn't this bad before we left."

Kagome lifted rin up and handed her to Sesshomaru.

"Here hold her for a sec."

"What dare I ask is a sec?"

"It's short for second."

"Why would you have me hold her for only a single second?"

"No, no, no it's a figure of speech. It means hold her for a few moments."

Kagome always forgot how much the language changed. The Feudal Era didn't use the same slang terms her time did. She never could remember, not that she hated to explain herself it was just terribly annoying after a long period of time.

Kagome quickly took out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. She took out the tiny pillow she carried with her and unzipped the sleeping bag.

"Okay put her down here." She said pointing at the sleeping bag.

"What is that contraption?"

"It's called a sleeping bag."

"A portable futon?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's waterproof so it will keep her dry and warm. She should be pretty comfortable."

Sesshomaru walked over and set Rin inside and Kagome zipped it up. Kagome started walking over to her backpack and started rummaging through it. She started tossing things to the side and threw a pillow behind her. Effectively nailing Sesshomaru in the face.

"What are you doing." He was trying to keep the agitation out of his voice, but knew that he failed miserably when she shot him an I'm-Sorry-Mr.-High-And-Mighty glare. He had become accumtom to that face and could easily read it. He had a feeling he'd even know when she was giving him that glare in the dark.

"I'm organizing my stuff. I'm putting all my medicine on the top in case I need it." Kagome then took out an energy bar and a water bottle, walked over to Sesshomaru, grabbed her pillow, walked over, and sat next to Rin.

Kagome opened her energy bar and took a bite. She got through one half of the bar silently waiting the inevitable question.

'5...4...3...2...1...'

"What is that you are eating?"

Kagome gave a loud sigh. 'Perfect timing. I just knew he was going to ask that. Him and InuYasha are just like puppies. They're always so curious and they never cease to annoy and amuse me.'

"It's called an energy bar. It has vitamins and minerals in it."

"Do I want to know what vitamins and minerals are?"

"They're what you find in all food. You body uses it to function. Instead of eating a meal I'm having an energy bar. It replaces everything I would get in a regular meal. Well, almost everything."

"Even in meat?"

"Yep, even in meat. Everybody needs vitamins and minerals. Let's see, let me think of an example. Oh I know! Iron is a mineral you find in meat. Protein you find in meat. Protein is one thing that helps your muscles."

"I see. How do you know all this?"

"Umm...Oh I wonder if Rin is warm enough."

"Are you changing the subject on me, priestess?"

'Oh great! Not only is he not as dense as InuYasha, but now we're back to priestess.'

"Here's another blanket, do you think she'll be warm enough?"

"Priestess..." Sesshomaru slowly said while standing up.

"I hope it doesn't get any colder."

"Priestess..."

"Do you think it will stay at this tempature?"

"Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

'I really do love how he says my name.'

"Ahh! Bad Kagome, bad!"

"What?"

"Oh, hehehe nothing."

'I'm thinking bad things. That thought just popped in my head all of a sudden. My mind may not live in the gutter, but it sure does like to go on vacation there!'

"I want some explanations."

"Explanations?"

A/N: Well I hope this was long enough! I'm going to start the next chapter and IF I GET 5 REVIEWS TODAY I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Next chapter is when Kagome and Sesshomaru arrive at the castle.

-AnimeGurlie


	9. Something's Coming

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own InuYasha. Grinds teeth Ahhh! Looks at dentist bill

I would like to thank my first three reviewers from my last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to lilnovelist, mrshappybunny, Kitsune Thief, and SesshomarusLady-xx.

----------oOo----------

Kagome sat next to Rin stunned. How was she going to explain to Sesshomaru that she came from five hundred years in the future? How was she going to explain the fact that demons were extinct?

"Well..." Kagome didn't know how to explain it and decided to do so as fast as she could. "I...comefromfivehundredyearsinthefuture."

Sesshomaru blinked twice and then his eyes widened. It took him a few seconds to decipher the sentence back to its original nine word format instead of her two word format. When her information finally sunk in he was shocked, to say the _most._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm not from this era. Jeez, I thought my clothes would give it away."

"Hn, I merely thought that you were a conc-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I promise you if you ever call me that I will purify your ass to hell and back! Understand!"

"As you wish. Now tell me about your time."

"Ahh...What do you want to know?"

"Why do you where such clothes and how do you know about the contents of food?"

"Oh. Well my outfit is my school uniform. I have to where it."

"First, what is school? Second,-"

"Hold on...One question at a time. School is where I go to learn. It's where I learned about vitamins and how the body works. Let me guess what your next question is. Is it perhaps, oh I don't know, why are you required to where such clothes?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. All the girls where this outfit and all the boys where the same outfit. The outfits depend on the school. Then no one has to worry about having the best clothes and no one has to worry about how much money they have."

"I understand. That's clever."

"Yeah, I guess. But it is really annoying, because whenever you walk outside older guys always hoot and whistle."

"Men can act like animals."

"What the heck do you mean _can_? They almost always do."

"I don't."

"Whatever! You and InuYasha both act like animals just not towards women."

Sesshomaru knew what she meant. She meant that they fought like animals. He decided not to argue or agree. He did however see why she thought that way and she was absolutly right. But he'd be damned if he was going to tell her that and give her the pleasure of being right.

He watched as she laid down next to Rin facing him. She threw the blanket over herself and put her head on the pillow. He was slightly taken back when she whispered to him.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

Once her head hit the pillow she was out. He hadn't realized she was that tired. He felt grateful that they would arrive at the castle by mid-morning. The only problem would be waking her. When he picked her up that day at down he realized one thing about her immediatly. She was not a morning person.

----------oOo----------

Morning finally came and the small camp was greeted with chirping birds and the warm sunlight. Kagome was greeted by something else also.

"Wake up you pathetic human wench!"

'Ugh, it's way too freakin' early in the morning for this!'

"Back off you stupid toad before I rip your stupid mouth off your ugly face."

Jaken promptly shut his trap and quickly backed away behind AhUn. AhUn looked at each other with mirth shining in their eyes. They were begining to enjoy this girl. She always managed to hold her ground against the toad and was never threatened by his 'high' position with Sesshomaru. They thought to themselves, 'Hopefully with this girl around Rin won't be bothered by Jaken.'

Sesshomaru soundlessly entered the clearing and smirked. He left Jaken to wake Kagome fearing her morning words. It appeared that he made a wise decision. Kagome was up by her bag putting things away while Jaken was cowering behind AhUn. Kagome would shoot death glares every once and awhile towards him cousing the little imp to shudder in pure fear. It seemed to Sesshomaru that the 'stupid human' was smart enough to know how to put the toad in his place.

Sesshomaru moved over to Rin's side. He slowly bent down and put the inside of his wrist against her forehead. He noticed that her breathing hadn't gotten worse or better and her fever hadn't gone away. She was tossing and turning with a thick sheet of sweat that was soaking through her kimmono.

"Why hasn't she gotten any better?"

"Because she hasn't been given any medicine. Can you wake her up. I have some medicine that will help relieve her pain."

Sesshomaru hated to wake Rin, yet he wanted to stop her nightmares. She was obviously scared. He could smell her fear. He hated it when she was scared and he couldn't do anything to help her. Sometimes he wished that all her nightmares _were_

real so he could just destroy them all. He slowly shook her until her eyes popped open.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't feel very good." Rin said through dried lips.

"I know."

"Here Rin chew these."

"What are they Kagome?"

"It's medicine. Chew them and swallow. Here's some water, too. Try to drink as much as you can, okay?"

"Okay."

Rin put the two tablets in her mouth and started to chew. She was happy to taste some kind of fruity flavor instead of something bitter.

Sesshomaru could smell the medicine. He never smelled any medicince like the kind Kagome had. He noticed that Rin was pleasantly surprised. He realized that she was probably expecting the usual bitter taste that almost always accompied medicinal herbs.

"Wow, I didn't know medicine could taste good."

"It's children's medicine. It's made just for kids. I carry these around in case Shippo ever gets sick. Have you ever had grape flavored medicine?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now drink as much water as you can and then I 'll go fill it up before we leave."

"Okay. Can I stay in this..."

"It's called a sleeping bag and yes you can stay in it. I'll ride on AhUn today so you don't fall off that way when it's time for more medicine I can give it to you."

Rin drank all the water while Kagome was talking. Kagome hadn't realized she was so thirsty.

"I'll go fill that up and Sesshomaru will put you on AhUn. Right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and lifted Rin over to the two-headed dragon. By the time Kagome returned her bag was harnessed on the dragon's sadle and Jaken was positioned behind Sesshomaru. The demon lord stood regally prepared to leave. Kagome hopped on AhUn and they left towards the castle.

----------oOo----------

By mid-day Kagome could see the outline of a castle.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Once we arrive at the castle I wish to speak to you in my study while Rin is taken up to her room. Don't speak to anyone and stay close to me. Understand?"

"Yeah, but why can't I speak to anyone?"

"I'll explain that when we arrive."

"Hmm, alright."

When they touched down in front of the gates three soldiers ran forward and bowed down on one knee. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She never saw so many handsome men altogether. How was she going to survive!

The one in the middle came forward and looked at Kagome a little warily. He was amazing! He had golden hair that went to the middle of is back. It was tied with a gold ribbon in a low pony tail. When he came closer she saw he had the same eyes as Sesshomaru except that his weren't cold. He openly showed his emotion in his eyes and Kagome could easily see how confused he was. He wore the same out fit as Sesshomaru except he had only armor on his arms and chest. The sakura petals were gold instead of red and his obi was all gold with a wave of white. His pants were the same fashion with the same boots except his were black instead of a navy blue. He had a single gold stip on each cheek and his cresent moon was the same gold. When she heard his name she understood why he was named so.

"Kin, I trust that things have gone well in my absence."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave small sigh and a nod.

"My Lord, my I acquire as to who our visitor is?"

"This is Lady Kagome. She will be staying here for some time. Rin has grown ill and she has offered her services."

Kin walked up to Kagome and took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet to Lady Kagome."

'Breath Kagome, just remember to breath.'

Kagome gave a quick bow and answered, "The pleasure is mine."

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that the girl had manners. He could sense how tense she became and noted to question her about later.

Kagome thought to herself while Kin reported to Sesshomaru. 'What a strong aura. All three of them. Not just them. I can sense every demon in the castle. It's all so strong! I guess that's what I should expect from Sesshomaru. Only the best of the best would be allowed to serve him. Suddenly something Kadae had taught her popped in to her head.

_"Remember child your powers are extremly strong. You have learned to control them, but if you ever feel thretened your body will act on it's own accord. So remember to keep calm when you must. Unleash your powers when you know for certain your life in endangered."_

_"Kadae, am I really that powerful?"_

_"Aye, even when you are concealing your abilities your auro will give away the fact that your have spiritual powers."_

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and Kin and then to the other two soldiers who were openly staring at her. All of a sudden Kagome felt something very familiar. She gave a gasp and then started walking inbetween Sesshomaru and Kin in a sort of daze. She kept walking until she heard Sesshomaru's voice and was pulled back to reality.

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sesshomaru, do you have a bow and quiver handy by any chance?"

"I do My Lady." One of the soldiers whispered and stepped forward hesitantly.

Kagome could sense his fear of her. Her aura must have given her away which meant she wasn't concealing anything. However she was able to control her anxiety and knew the soldier wouldn't hurt her.

She turned toward him and finally got a good look at him. His hair was white, yet he was not old. He had pale skin and a light blue wave on each side of his cheek along with a light blue cresent moon. It was then she noticed his air wasn't white, but light blue. It was so light she had a hard time convincing herself there was any color at all.

"Kiyoshi, what are you doing?" The third soldier asked.

"Kiyoshi? That's your name?"

"Yes Lady." He handed her the weapons and bowed to her.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing Kiyoshi! You're giving a priestess weapons! We'll all be purified."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but Kagome beat him to it. She slowly approached him and asked him, "What's your name?"

He gulped and answered, "Ryuji."

Kagome looked at him. He had flamming, dark, red hair. He had two dark green stripes on each of his cheeks and a dark green flame on his forehead. She could see dark red and dark green scales on his wrists and around his eyes.

Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. She then backed away from him.

"Are you still alive?"

"What kind of question is that!"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I didn't purify you. Now if I didn't do now do you think I'll be doing it later?"

Kagome didn't wait for his answer she turned around and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Something's coming."

"What? How do you know?"

"I can sense three jewel shards."

"From which direction?"

Kagome pointed towards the direction of the setting sun and said, "That way."

A/N: I know cliff hanger, but before you get mad...I SAID DON'T GET MAD...Now, like I was saying. I have to think of what to write next. I will tell you that this(these) enemy(enemies) is(are) going to play a major role in the story and that's all I'm saying so don't ask me...I SAID DON'T ASK ME! Review and tell me what you think and check out my newest story, _To Love Him Or Not._

-AnimeGurlie

These are the new characters' names and meanings:

Kin-Golden-male

Kiyoshi-Quiet-male

Ryuji-Dragon-male


	10. New Encounters

Disclaimer: Yes, I own InuYasha! Looks at legal document No, I don't own InuYasha.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers I decided to update this today. I love you all!

----------oOo-----------

"What is coming?"

"I can't tell yet. Hurry and get Rin inside!"

"Who are you to order us around wench!" Ryuji yelled at her. He'd be damned if he would be ordered around by a human woman and a priestess at that! Obviously his master had gone insane. There could be no other logical explanation.

Kagome turned to him and Sesshomaru gave a light sigh. He knew what was coming.

"What ailes you My Lord?" Kin whispered to Sesshomaru.

"You'll see." He answered turning his attention back to the priestess and his personal guard. He now knew to keep the dragon demon and priestess seperated. To his utter shock Kagome walked up to him and said something totally unpredictable.

"I'm going to let that pass." She then turned to Sesshomaru noticing his shocked expression and added, "For now." She gave a quick wink at him and headed back to where she was standing previously.

"Kiyoshi!"

"Yes M'Lord?"

"Take Rin inside. Jaken follow him and stand outside her door until Kagome arrives. Kiyoshi when Rin is put in her bed return here. Is that understood?"

"Yes M'Lord!" They yelped in unison. They lord was obviously alarmed by the approaching force and they all knew that the demons must be powerful to cause Sesshomaru to act so quickly.

Jaken started towards the castle while Kiyoshi picked up Rin and followed.

"Kagome are you still going to take care of me?"

"Of course Rin. Until I get up there I want you to stay in bed, but have Jaken bring you some water or tea to drink. I want you to drink plenty of liquids, okay?"

"Okay Kagome."

"My Lord what would you have us do?" Kin asked.

"Prepare yourselves. I smell them coming now. Kagome, can you tell how many are coming?"

"I think there are three and each one of them has a shard."

"How can you possibly know that!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I can sense sacred jewel shards."

"_You're _ the priestess that can sense jewel shards!"

"Yes, that's me." Kagome said smiling brightly.

Kin stepped forward and bowed again. "It is a great honor to meet you. I know I speak for Lord Sesshomaru also when I express my gratitude. You and your group have taken care of quite a lot of the troublesome demons in the area."

"Really? I'm glad that we were of some help."

Suddenly Kagome froze and started staring off in to space and whispered, "They're here." Out of no where an arrow whizzed by Kagome only missing her face by a centimeter.

"Battle stances!" Sesshomaru yelled just before he was run through with a sword.

"My Lord!" Kin and Ryuji yelled.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran up to him and helped him kneel on the ground. "Why can't we see them?"

"These demons have attacked us before." Sesshomaru whispered.

"They have! When! How do we fight them!"

"Stop your shrieking."

"I told you before, I'm yelling not shrieking! Besides I have every right to panic!" Another sword was run through Sesshomaru causing a vicious wound to appear on his left shoulder. "That's it!" Kagome yelled knocking an arrow.

"Whoever is fighting us ought to know that I may not be able to see your body, but I _can _see your jewel shards!" Kagome yelled pulling back the bow's string. Kagome searched out the nearest shard. 'Please, hit the mark!'

"Go!" Kagome screamed releasing the arrow. A bright pink light surrounded the arrow before screaching through the air towards its target.

A sickening screach was heard before the shard fell and landed in a pool of green blood.

"GROSS!" Kagome yelled. "Hey, they left. GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS AND FIGHT ME!"

Sesshomaru, Kin, and Ryuji just stared at her as she waved a fist in the air. They watched as she walked over to the small pool of blood and bend down to pick up the shard.

"What do you think you're doing you fool! That jewel is tainted. It's too late." Ryuji spat.

"Oh ye have little faith." Kagome said just loud enough for the demons.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kin.

Kagome bent down and gently touched the shard purifying the shard and the blood. The blood turned from a sickly green to the same color a mirro would be.

"Amazing." Kin whispered to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it surely would be a wise decision to keep this girl out of the castle. She could purify all the men!" Ryuji yelled.

"Silence yourself." Kin ordered. "Lord Sesshomaru must first be taken to his chambers." Kin looked over to his lord to see the girl putting her arm around his waist assisting him to stand on his feet again.

'Lord Sesshomaru is allowing this girl to touch him? Truly that must be a dangerous idea. He is bleeding. She might purify him.'

Kin rushed over to Sesshomaru and wrapped an arm around his waist and inclined his head toward Kagome. "It's okay My Lady. I can assist Lod Sesshomaru."

"No, it's alright. It's my fault he's hurt. If I were faster he wouldn't have been injured." Kagome looked at Kin's shocked face and continued. "Besides, I can help him heal faster before I head to help Rin."

"But-"

"Kagome can assist me. I need to speak with her anyway." Sesshomaru said. He truly hated when his welfare was taken out of his hands.

"As you wish My Lord. At least allow me to help you to your chambers."

"Unnecessary." Sesshomaru said unraveling himself from their arms. He limped over to the gates and towards the doors of the castle. Kagome ran up beside him marveling at the old fashioned building.

Sesshomaru noticed with a smirk the awed look on Kagome's face. She was obviously impressed with his castle.

Kagome couldn't believe the size of Sesshomaru's castle. It was the typical castle that lords lived in only it was twenty times larger than any one she had seen throughout Japan or in her history books. Her history teacher would have had a heart attack had he seen the fantastic old building. She noticed the intricate designs carved into the doors and on the walls.

"Sesshomaru, is your room far away from Rin's?"

"No. Her room is down the hall. I will give you the room across from mine. It's to the right of Rin's." He walked up to the room and pointed to the right. "That room is Jaken's. Should you need anything during the night just knock."

"Alright. Now let's get you to bed."

"Unnecessary."

"No it is very necessary. You lost a lot of blood at you have two deep wounds from that sword. You need to rest. Now go to your room and change your clothes. I'll go check on Rin and then I'll come and help to dress your wounds."

"Unnec-"

"And if you say unnecessary one more time..."

"Yes I know. You'll purify my ass to hell in back."

"You got it! No get to bed. I'll be in in a minute."

"Hn."

Kagome walked in to Rin's room and noticed a young girl about thirteen years old sitting next to Rin talking.

"Exuse me, who are you?"

The girl turned around and Kagome got a good look at her face. Her face was small and round with big light purple eyes. She had flowing hair to match with a pink ribbon hold it out of her face. The few strands that escaped their prison were surrounding her young face, framing it. Her hair was straight and went to the middle of her back. She had a pink flower tucked behind her ear and when she stood to walk over to Kagome she noticed that she was about four inches shorter than herself. The girl gave a quick bow introduced herself.

"I am Kohana Miss."

"Kohana's my friend Kagome! She came to visit me."

Kagome flashed Kohana a bright smile and said, "Nice to meet you. If you like you can visit Rin tomorrow, but right now she needs to rest."

"Alright." Kohana turned to Rin. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can have lunch together."

"Okay!"

Kohana gave a quick bow to Kagome and exited the room.

"Well, Rin it's time for you to take some more medicince."

"Okay."

A knock at the door sounded just before Kagome could begin to look for her backpack.

"Exuse the intrusion My Lady, but I believe this is yours."

Kagome looked at the demon holding her pack and exclaimed, "Oh, thanks! I was wondering where that was! Thank you...ahhh..."

"I'm Sakurako."

"Thanks Sakurako."

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to see to you needs. I'll be your personal servent during your stay here."

"Okay. Could you please bring me a kettle of warm water and a teacup."

"Yes of course My Lady."

"You don't have to call me that. My name's Kagome."

"As you wish Lady Kagome."

"No I mean you can just call me Kagome."

Sakurako nodded and bowed then exited the room. Kagome couldn't help but notice the sweet scent of sakura petals that remained after the demon left. Her hair and eyes were that of sakura petals and she smiled at her name.

'Daughter of Sakura. It suits her perfectly.'

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter ten. Please check out my other stories!

-AnimeGurlie

Name Meanings:

Sakurako-Child of Sakura-female

Kohana-Little Flower-female


	11. A Dinner With The Enemy Part:1

Disclaimer: Looks through legal papers Nope, still don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

I am so sorry that this took me so long to update! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

I thought this title suited both the demons and Kagome.

----------oOo----------

Kagome placed the cool cloth on Rin's forehead as Sakurako entered the room. Kagome noticed that she held a light blue kimono with beautiful silver doves flying across the bottom and sleeves. The kimono was accompanied by a navy blue obi and a white under robe.

"My Lady-"

Kagome cut her off to tell her once again, "Please, call me Kagome. I am of no nobility."

"It doesn't matter Lady Kagome. You are a guest of Lord Sesshomaru's."

Kagome gave a sigh and then asked, "Can you at least call me Kagome when Sesshomaru isn't around?"

"As you wish Lady-"

"Kagome."

"As you wish Kagome."

"Thank you. Now, what did you come in to tell me?"

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to give this kimono to you. He would like you to wear it while you are staying in the castle."

'I guess my school uniform is a little…embarrassing to a demon lord.' Kagome usually got upset when someone insulted her uniform, but the kimono was just too lovely to pass up. 'Maybe I can talk him in to letting me keep it.' Kagome smiled and then approached Sakurako.

"It's very lovely."

"Yes, it was the Lord Sesshomaru's mother's."

"Really?" Kagome lifted the kimono up in front of her to inspect it before looking back to Sakurako. "I can't…I can't accept this."

"Why ever not? Is it not to your liking?"

"No! No it is very much to my liking. I just can't accept something so beautiful, especially if it belonged to Sesshomaru's mother. It wouldn't be right."

"But Lady, I mean Kagome," Sakurako just couldn't help but to notice how lovely her name sounded and how well it suited the human in front of her. "Lord Sesshomaru picked this kimono out himself. He wanted you to wear it to dinner this evening."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. He said that this one would compliment your eyes the best."

"Did he really say that or are you just trying to get me to wear it tonight."

"Both. He didn't say those exact words, but once you know Lord Sesshomaru long enough you learn to…decipher his words. He says one thing, but means another. You'll get use to it."

"Yeah, InuYasha is like that too. It must run in the family."

There was a pause followed by laughter.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw that Rin had awoke and was staring wide-eyed at her and Sakurako. Kagome walked over to Rin and removed the cloth she had placed on her forehead earlier. She dipped it back in to the cool water and wiped Rin's face.

"How are you feeling Rin?"

"A little better. I feel a little warm."

"Yeah your fever hasn't gone away yet. Well, it's time for your medicine. Do you want some water or tea?"

"Water please."

Kagome poured a glass of water and then rummaged through her pack. Eventually she found the children's chewables and took two out. She brought the water and medicine over to Rin and then turned back to Sakurako.

"Okay, you win. I'll wear the kimono, but I still feel bad."

"You have no need to. It's an honor to be given such a gift by Lord Sesshomaru. You should accept it. You're worthy of it."

"Gift?"

"Yes."

"You mean…I…I get to keep this?"

"Of course. Lord Sesshomaru is giving it to you. He wants you to wear it and he wants you to keep it. It is Lord Sesshomaru's way of thanking you."

"But…it is too fine a gift for me."

"It is not!" Sakurako accidentally shouted. Kagome looked over to the usual calm demoness. Kagome noticed the shocked expression on Sakurako's face. It seemed that she was as surprised as Kagome.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive my outburst."

Kagome continued staring until she couldn't hold on any longer. She burst in to a fit of laughter. When Kagome finally calmed down she started talking again.

"Don't worry about it Sakurako. I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't expect you to ever lose yell."

"Please forgive me."

"For what? You win I will wear it. I'll go put it on right now, okay?"

"Alright."

Rin had been watching on with amusement. It appeared she did have some entertainment!

"Rin, do you mind if Sakurako watches you while I go and change?"

"Alright Kagome."

----------oOo----------

Sesshomaru walked down the hall toward his room. It was probably the only time he ever used his room. He was expecting the other demon lords and ladies this evening. He hated hosting people in his home.

Sesshomaru arrived at his bedroom and walked in. He picked out his formal attire and went to his private bathing facilities to change. All the while reminding himself that they would only be staying one night.

He walked back in to his room in his new clothes. The thing he liked about his formal clothing was that the patterns remained the same. The sakura petals were light blue instead of red. His obi was dark blue and light blue. The colors reminded him of the kimono he had picked out for Kagome.

'Damn my mind. It betrays me once again.'

Sesshomaru had been trying all day to keep the woman from his thoughts, but she somehow always strayed back in.

Then he remembered the kimono he had picked out for her. It was a light blue with beautiful silver doves flying across it. He had picked it out for her, because he thought it would compliment her curvaceous figure and bring out the highlights of her hair.

He also picked it out, because of what it meant to him. It had been one of his mother's favorites. He had hoped that Kagome would enjoy it. He never did understand the minds of women. How was he to know what she would like. All he knew was that he wanted to thank her in someway for taking care of someone important to him. Rin.

Sesshomaru also wanted her at his side tonight. He knew that there would be an unlimited amount of questions awaiting him at the table, but he also knew that every one of the lords would be highly impressed that a miko would dine with a room full of demons.

----------oOo----------

Kagome looked down at herself and twirled around. The kimono really was beautiful.

'I think elegant is the right word to describe it.'

It wasn't just elegant, but comfortable. It was made of the finest silks. She felt guilty wearing such clothing. If she ruined it at dinner she would never forgive herself.

'Well, duh! Just don't ruin it!'

Kagome stepped out of her room and slid the doors shut. As she was walking down the hall she saw Sesshomaru coming out of his rooms. He had obviously change clothes also. She couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments before she decided to thank him.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned at his name and saw the object of his every waking thought standing before him in the kimono he had chosen for her. He had to keep his inner battle with himself in check. She looked like a fallen angel.

"Yes?"

Kagome looked him up and down as quickly as she could before returning her gaze to his eyes. She wasn't sure, but it looked like Sesshomaru was checking her out!

"I…" All of a sudden the air seemed a lot thinner, like someone was trying to drown her. "I just wanted…to thank you. For the kimono."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Did she not realize that this was his way of thanking _her_.

"Thanks are not in order."

Kagome gave a huff. "Can't you just say you're welcome?"

'Honestly! He and InuYasha are almost identical! One of these days I'm gonna-'

"You're welcome."

"Huh?"

"I said you're welcome."

"Oh. Ah, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it now?"

"Who is going to be at the dinner tonight?"

"The other demon lords and their mates."

"Umm, do you think…that it will be okay if I'm there? Don't you think they'll be…offended?"

"Perhaps. However it is not their place to say who I can have in my home. Now, how is Rin's illness?"

"She still has a fever, but she's feeling better today. She can get out of bed in a couple of days."

"I see. I will see you at dinner."

"Alright."

And with that the demon lord left the priestess.

'Oh boy, I hope he knows what he's doing. If I end up dead I'm going to come back and haunt him.'

----------oOo----------

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I really appreciate all the support I get from you guys! I'm planning on updating all my stories every Sunday, but this past Sunday I was helping some friends of the family. Their house was destroyed by a tornado and it took all day to help clean up the mess. Of course that wasn't enough! Then I had laundry and other chores to do! So I apologize again for the wait.

-AnimeGurlie


	12. A Dinner With The Enemy Part:2

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally! I DO own InuYasha! (turns to lawyer) Yes! Finally! I Do own InuYasha t-shirts!

Thanks to my reviewers so far! Hope you enjoy chapter 12!

-----------oOo-----------

"I want to go too!"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. She had spent the last thirty minutes trying to do her hair while at the same time explaining to Rin why she couldn't go to dinner with her. At long last Sakurako returned with Rin's dinner.

"Sakurako! Please ask Kagome to take me to dinner with her!"

Sakurako gave a small smile before turning to an exasperated Kagome. It seemed that she was having a hard time doing her hair.

"Rin, if Kagome says you are to stay here than you will stay here. She probably wants you to stay in bed and rest."

"But-"

"Rin." Kagome decided to intervene. It wasn't part of Sakurako's job to take of Rin. "How about I send Kohana up to visit with you for a little while? Would that be better?"

"Yay! I get to play with Kohana!"

"You have to stay in bed though. You can teach her how to play the card games I taught you last night."

"Okay Kagome." Sakurako set Rin's food down before walking over to where Kagome was sitting in front of a vanity mirror.

"Can I help you with your hair Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a grateful look before nodding. "Yes, please! I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's just dinner right?"

"Right." Sakurako picked up a hairbrush and started brushing her long ebony locks. "I understand why you are scared. Any human would have fears about dinning with the four demon lords of Japan."

'Okay Kagome girl, all you have to do is remember to breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.'

Sakurako looked down at the young woman and asked a question that had been bothering her for a while. There had been rumors running through the castle ever since the unusual young woman first arrived. She had noticed the young woman's strange clothing and even stranger aura.

Kagome's aura wasn't really strange, but the size of it was! She had never met a human with such an intense aura. It was rare to find demons with such power. The lords and ladies were examples. She had a feeling that Kagome would do just fine with the other demons. Kagome was sure to earn their respect. Now she just had to ask if the rumor was true.

"Kagome, would you mind if I…asked you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"There are rumors…about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I was wondering if one of them was true." Sakurako looked to Kagome and continued. "Some say that you are a collecting the shikon shards."

"Yes that's true." Kagome answered nodding.

"Then you…are a priestess?"

Kagome gave a small sigh. "Yes that's correct."

'That explains this girl's aura.'

"So the rumors are true then."

"I guess so. Are there any other rumors that I should know about?"

"No. If I hear any new ones I'll tell you."

"Okay. Now, what do you think I should do with my hair."

Sakurako took small amounts of Kagome's hair from the sides of her head and pulled it to the back of her head and braided it with a small piece of hair from the back. She then tied it off with a light blue ribbon to match the kimono before adding a barette with dark blue gems imbedded in it to each side of her head to hold any loose strands from coming out of the tie.

"There. You look lovely Kagome."

Kagome turned around holding a small mirror while looking at the larger one that sat on the vanity behind her.

"Wow, thanks."

-----------oOo----------

'Okay, Kagome you can do this. You can do this. Remember to take deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.'

Kagome was walking down the halls to the dinning room reminding herself to breath. She was terrified. Why? Because the four demon lords were sitting just beyond the next door. All she had to do was walk in.

'Remember to walk in gracefully. And for the love of God _don't trip_!'

At that moment Kagome did just that. She fell forward, tripping on her own feet. Luckily the fates were on her side, somewhat, for two reasons. One, she wasn't in the dinning room. Two, someone broke her fall, which led to number three. Her kimono didn't get dirty.

Sadly the person her broke her fall was not one of her biggest fans. Kagome looked up when she heard the said person give a warning growl and found herself in the arms of Ryuji. Kagome looked in to the eyes of a very angry dragon demon and found herself speechless.

"Uhh…I am so sorry."

"Priestess you are lucky that you are under Lord Sesshomaru's protection or I would have your head."

"_Believe_ me no one is as grateful as I am."

"You should watch your mouth wench. Know your place. You are still a human and human should get no better treatment than the dirt on my boots."

"Ryuji."

"Master Kin."

"You should address Lady Kagome in the proper manner. _You _forget _your _place. She is a guest of Lord Sesshomaru's and is to be treated as such despite her race or your opinion of her. Is that perfectly understood?"

"Yes, Master Kin."

"Good. Don't make the same mistake again or you will find yourself in the dungeon. Be gone."

And with a wave of Kin's hand Ryuji disappeared.

"Allow me to apologize Lady Kagome. Ryuji is not easily controlled."

"No, it's okay. I know I'm not well liked here."

"Nonsense."

"Look I may be human, but I'm not dense as to the danger I have put myself in by coming here."

"My lady, please do not worry yourself. No one would dare lay a finger on you. Lord Sesshomaru would slice of the soldier's head before they even had a chance to plead for mercy."

"Big surprise." Kagome mostly said it to herself, but she earned a hardy laughter out of Kin.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. Allow me to escort you to the dinning hall."

"Oh, thank you." Kagome hooked her arm through Kin's offered one all the while thanking all the gods above. 'Now I won't get lost.'

Kagome looked back up at Kin. He really was a beautiful demon. He looked very different from Sesshomaru yet at the same time very similar. They were opposites, like the moon and the sun. Where Sesshomaru was cold and distant like the moon, Kin was bright and warm like the Sun. It made Kagome wonder.

"Kin?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Lady Kagome."

"Well, I guess I have two questions. One, can you _please _stop calling me Lady Kagome. Kagome will do just fine."

"I was informed to call you by your proper title."

"I know, but I am not of nobility."

"But you are a priestess."

"Please, I only ask this one favor of you." Kagome started batting her eyes. 'Now let's see if Sesshomaru and Kin have the same weakness. If they do then there is no way in hell they're not related.'

Kagome remembered when her and Sesshomaru were on their way to the Western Lands.

----------oOo----------

"_Come on Sesshomaru! I really need to take a bath."_

"_You don't need to tell me."_

"_Shut up you creep! Just let me take a quick bath and then we can start walking again."_

"_What do you mean _we_?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Kagome looked down at her feet and noticed for the first time that they weren't on the ground. They were on Sesshomaru's cloud._

'_God, can I get more dense!'_

"_Look I'll take a fast bath. Besides, the warm water might do Rin some good."_

_She noticed Sesshomaru look at Rin out of the corner of his eyes when she mentioned that. He looked back down at her and that's when Kagome used the golden method that almost always got InuYasha to stop, besides the sit command._

_Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. Her lips were pouting ever so slightly and turned down in a slight frown. She was batting her eyelashes like mad. He noticed that she looked very alluring._

'_Damn all women, human and demon alike. Why did the gods give them the power to manipulate men to their liking.'_

_Though Sesshomaru would never admit it, it was rather difficult to look at Kagome at that very moment and say no. _

_Kagome didn't need to hear Sesshomaru's admission. She knew her plan worked. If it works on one family member why wouldn't work on another?_

"_Very well, take Rin and take a quick bath." Sesshomaru descended followed by AhUn. "Return immediately. I am in no mood to look for you if you take too long. Understand?"_

"_Yes, of course your worship" Kagome stated matter of factly. The pompous jerk always acted like he was the king of the whole frickin' world!_

----------oOo----------

Kagome came back to reality when Kin called her name.

"Kagome?"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh I am sorry."

"No that's what I want to be called." Kagome continued after noticing Kin's worried expression. "Look just call me Lady Kagome when you have to. Otherwise, it's Kagome, got it?"

"Alright, as you wish."

"Can't you just call me Kagome because you're my friend, not because I wish it?"

"Friend?"

"Yes, friend. You're my friend."

"Why am I you're friend?"

"Well, why not?"

Kin's eyes widened a fraction. Why not in deed? Why couldn't he be friends with her? Oh yes, now he remembered why not.

"You are a priestess and I am a demon."

"What's your point? I have other friends who are demons. It really doesn't matter. Humans and demons aren't as different as everyone wants to believe."

"You don't think so?"

"No. We all need the same basic things. Food, water, friends, love."

"Demons don't need love."

"Neither do humans, but it's good for both races to have love and friendship. It makes all the hard times easier."

"Hard times are not suppose to be made easier."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what makes us strong."

"No. What makes us strong is how we deal with the hard times. Weak people roll over and accept the things they think cannot be changed. Strong people try to find a way to survive and see tomorrow. Strong people always find a way to live on. Having friendship and love helps one survive in a cold and harsh world."

Once again, Kin was shocked by the young priestess. She spoke of things only experience could teach. This young woman didn't appear to be older than sixteen or seventeen. How could one so young see things that demons that were over a thousand years old could not? How was such a thing possible?

At that moment Kin realized why Lord Sesshomaru sought Kagome out. She had wisdom that few had. She held power that few ever possessed.

"Remember Kin, people need hard times in their lives to survive. We don't learn anything without them. Humans have known this for centuries and that is why we have survived. We may have bad judgment at times, but we learn from that to. We never stop learning during our lifetimes. There is always something that we didn't know before and there is always something more to be learned. No one can ever possibly know everything."

Kin looked at Kagome awe-struck.

'I guess there are surprises around every corner.'

----------oOo----------

A/N: I hope you are all happy I updated so soon! I really got some awesome reviews again. This is kind of an inspirational chapter to those of you who are experiencing some hard times. I like thinking out loud, but it's even nicer to share my thoughts with others! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-AnimeGurlie


	13. A Dinner With The Enemy Part:3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha. But I wish I did, doesn't that count for anything?

Oh my God, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a horrible year. Everything bad happened at once and I just started a new job. Now I've got my life in order and I have time to write again. I'm so happy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and have stuck by me. This is for you!

-------------------------oOo-------------------------

Kagome looked up at Kin and then took a deep breath. This was a dangerous situation she was walking into. She had so many questions bouncing around in her skull. The most troubling one though was, what if someone attacked her and Sesshomaru couldn't stop them in time?

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kin asked. He noticed a spike in her aura and he could hear her heart picking up speed. It concerned him. The demons she would be dining with would notice her anxiety and use it to their advantage. These demons despised humans and they would enjoy making Kagome feel inferior, anything to make them feel more powerful.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." Kagome looked in front of her. When had they arrived at the dining room entrance?

'Keep it together Kagome. Remember breath calmly. These demons will sense your fear so keep your anxiety under control.'

"I must leave you here Kagome. Try to relax and don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe with Lord Sesshomaru in your presence."

"I know. Thank you for walking me Kin." With a quick kiss to her hand he turned and left her standing in front of the door to the dining area. "Okay, here it goes." Kagome said to herself.

She slid the door open and stepped in and then closed the door. She looked around the room and noticed a very familiar demon.

"Kagome?"

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that. I'm the demon lord of the east or at least I represent him."

"Kagome."

"Ginta? Hakkaku? You two are here too?"

"Of course, we are Kouga's bodyguards." Ginta replied.

"Does this mean that Mutt Face is here too?" Kouga asked.

"No. My half-brother, thankfully, will not be joining us this evening. Kagome has offered her services for a short period."

"Oh really? And what exactly is my woman doing for you _Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Kouga, I don't believe that you have any right-"

"Relax Kouga. Don't get so protective. Besides-"

"That's my woman, always so calm and rational. Well, we should take our seats. The other demon lords are arriving."

Before Kagome could tell him, once again, that she was not his woman, he turned and headed toward the table.

'What am I going to do with him?'

"Is there something going on between you and the Prince Kouga?"

"No, but he like to think there is." Kagome sighed and looked over at Kouga. "He kidnapped me about a year ago. He was going to have me find the Shikon Shards for him and then decided that I was 'his woman' and that I would live with him and his tribe. Of course InuYasha wasn't exactly a big fan of that idea."

'Hn. That sounds like InuYasha. So, he hasn't been able to choose between this woman and the deceased priestess.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this lovely priestess? And why haven't I met her earlier?"

Kagome looked behind Sesshomaru to find one of the most beautiful demons she had ever seen. He was truly gorgeous. There was no other way to describe his appearance.

He was an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru, but he was still taller than Kagome. His hair went down to his shoulders and was a beautiful shade of blue. It was slightly lighter than Sesshomaru's, if that was possible. His eyes were dark blue and sparkled with some unnamable emotion. It was a mix of joy and mischief. Kagome immediately liked him. Not because of his appearance, but because of his aura.

His aura was the most unique one in the room. It wasn't any larger or more powerful than the demon lords in the room; in fact it was slightly weaker. His aura's warmth was what attracted her to him, on a spiritual level, right away. Just being around him gave her a sense of well-being and joy. It was in one word, beautiful

"Ah, Prince Kazuki. How good of you to come. Am I correct in assuming you are here on your father's behalf?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. You are correct. Now who is this beautiful woman accompanying you tonight?"

"My name is Kagome." Kagome replied still in a daze. She couldn't believe such an aura could belong to a demon.

"Ah, Lady Kagome." Kazuki said as he bent down and kissed her hand. "What a pleasure it is to meet you."

Kagome loved the way her name sounded from his mouth. He made her name sound like that of a goddess. "No, the pleasure is mine Prince Kazuki."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't expect you one to welcome a human priestess in to your home."

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to help Rin. It seems she's caught a cold." Kagome answered before Sesshomaru could even open his mouth.

It seemed that this conversation did not involve him. He turned to Kagome; "I will leave you in Prince Kazuki's capable hands. I must greet my other guests. Will you two excuse me?

"Of course My Lord. Don't worry I shall take very good care of Lady Kagome."

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to leave Kagome's side. The duties of being a lord, however, required him to do just that.

-------------------------oOo-------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading and I'll update again very soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

-AnimeGurlie

Kazuki - Means either "pleasant peace" or "first of a new generation" or "shining one" in Japanese.


	14. Acquired Insight

Disclaimer: "All you have to do is click your heals three times and say that you own InuYasha."

"That's it? Clicks heals 3 times while saying "I own InuYasha."

'I can't believe she fell for it. No she doesn't own InuYasha.'

-------------------------oOo-------------------------

Throughout the night Kagome had met more demons then she could have ever imagined. Many just looked at her, greeted her, and then kept their distance. Except for Kazuki.

Kazuki stood loyally by her side all night. If he wasn't by her Sesshomaru was. Kin had been correct; nothing was going to happen to her if she was around Sesshomaru. Kagome looked over to Kazuki who was sitting to her left. Sesshomaru was to her right. Kagome sighed a mental sigh and smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Kazuki asked. Kagome could tell he was curious.

"I just find it funny that I could have been so worried over nothing."

"What do you mean?" Kazuki asked while tilting his head to the side. He reminded Kagome of a puppy.

"I had been worried about what would happen to me tonight. I mean…a priestess in a room full of demon lords. I can only imagine how many of the lords here who would jump at the chance to slice me into tiny pieces."

Kazuki looked at her with wide, shocked, eyes before breaking out into a huge grin. "Don't worry so much. Maybe a few of them hold grudges against priestesses, but they wouldn't dare lay a threatening hand on you. You are an honored guest of Lord Sesshomaru's." Kazuki looked over at Sesshomaru to make sure he wasn't paying attention before leaning next to Kagome's hear and continuing. "If you asked any of the other Lords here they would deny it, but Lord Sesshomaru defiantly holds more power than any other demon lord at this table. He's not only more powerful, but he has more connections and respect than all of them put together."

Kagome turned shocked eyes toward Sesshomaru before quickly turning them back to Kazuki. "Really?"

"Are you really that surprised? You do know the stories of Lord Sesshomaru's father, don't you?"

"Not really. I only know that he was a powerful demon of the Western Lands. I never heard anything else of him, except that he was a very kind man."

Kazuki smiled, "That is very true. The late lord was an extremely kind and generous lord. He wasn't just respected among the demon population, but also the human population."

Kagome looked at Kazuki and nodded for him to continue. "You see he took over many lands and villages. Of both demons and humans. When he conquered all these lands to prove his power to other lords and to earn their respect he did something none of them would have ever expected."

"What? What did he do?" Kagome asked, thoroughly engrossed in Kazuki's tales.

"It is not what he did do it's more of what he _didn't _do." Kazuki looked back at Sesshomaru to once again confirm the lord wasn't listening before continuing. "He didn't kill a single demon or human." Kazuki looked at Kagome widened eyes.

"He didn't? What did he do?"

Kazuki smiled. "He protected them. He even took a human as his second wife. The problem with taking Izayoi as his second wife was that she was not from a village that he protected so the humans whom lived under Izayoi's family's protection were not thrilled. They found it insulting that Izayoi would accept a union with a demon lord. But of course that didn't stop them from falling in love and having InuYasha."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked over at Sesshomaru. 'That still doesn't answer my question. Why does Sesshomaru hate InuYasha?'

-------------------------oOo-------------------------

By the time dinner was over the only people who remained were herself, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, and Kazuki. All the demons lords had left.

'It's because of me.' Kagome thought to herself. 'It's because of me they left. They were going to stay the night.' Kagome sighed as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Priestess you sigh more than any other human I know." Sesshomaru said before turning to Kazuki and Kouga. "I trust that you were shown to your rooms earlier?" He asked turning to the remaining demons.

"Of course My Lord." Kazuki answered. "I believe I will turn in for the night. Lady Kagome," Kazuki bent down to kiss Kagome's hand and casually slipped a tiny piece of paper in her hand. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance." And with that he turned and left.

Kagome blinked a few times to try to clear her mind and her eyes. It didn't work. She thought she was seeing things. Obviously she was the only one who noticed. She quickly slipped the piece of paper in her obi before turning to Sesshomaru.

"I must also retire, Sesshomaru. I should also go check on Rin." With that she turned and quickly walked out the dining room. Leaving an open-mouthed Kouga. Apparently, she had left before allowing him to claim her in his usual way. Kagome sighed before jogging to her room. When she reached her door she was stopped by a man's voice.

"Why in such a rush?"

Kagome turned and saw Kin standing with a huge grin on his face. "You scared me!"

"Sorry My Lady. I was wondering how dinner was."

"Oh, it went a lot better than I had expected, except…It seems that none of the Lords, except for Kouga and Kazuki, are staying the night. I think I frightened them off."

Kagome turned shocked eyes to Kin when she heard a low chuckle. "You're right."

'Is he trying to make me feel better?' Kagome thought. "You know, I feel bad enough as it is." Kagome sighed.

"You shouldn't Lady-" With a stern look thrown at him he paused before starting over. "You shouldn't Kagome."

"Oh, and why is that? Because I'm a priestess?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Precisely." He watched as Kagome's face contorted into a confused look before continuing. "Kagome, you have a power that you, and only you, could ever have. No one I have ever come across, human and demon alike, has ever been in possession of such a power as yours. The lords left because despite their great power and bravery, their intelligence is greater."

At this Kagome's look changed to a look of shock. "I can't be that powerful. Can I?"

"Has no one ever told you how powerful you are?"

"Well yes, but-"

"But what? You honestly think that all the experienced demon lords wouldn't be able to tell from your aura? They fear you now you must make them respect you. You could be quite useful to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hey, I'm not a weapon of mass destruction Kin! I'm not an object!"

Kin looked at her. Clearly she had not understood his meaning. He sighed and then looked over her head at an approaching Sesshomaru. "I meant no insult. I must depart. Good night Lady Kagome." Kin then turned and left.

Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru approaching. "Hey, could you please tell everyone to stop calling me Lady Kagome? It's starting to get annoying."

"While you are here that is your proper title." Sesshomaru said mentally rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Well, I should go check on Rin. Do you want to come and see her too?" Kagome knew he would decline. "It would cheer her up." Kagome looked at him as his eyes softened ever so slightly. 'God, if I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed. Bingo! Now I know another weakness!'

"Very well."

-------------------------oOo-------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll be updating very soon!

-AnimeGurlie


End file.
